On the Run
by Lawzo24
Summary: The police are after Brendan and he must flee Hollyoaks- but will the love of his life Ste join him On The Run or will he lose him forever?


**On The Run**

**Brendan was a man on the edge. Danny Houston's body was found last night and he is shitting bricks. On the outside he might look like he's calm and collected. Brendan Brady? Killing someone? Yeah right. But he was more scared now then he'd ever been in his life. What he did- hitting Danny. Beating the living daylights out of Danny and killing a man was all out of love. He killed Danny because of his love for a certain 20 year old Ste Hay. Brendan's life had changed from the moment he first met Ste- he'd never been in love before and although he would never admit this love to Ste's face- it was there. The love was burning and the thought of anyone.. man or woman.. touching Ste in a sexual way made him want to batter the living shit out of said person. And that fucking Rae Wilson? Who does she think she is? Swanning about because she think's that Ste is in love with her. Yeah fucking right, deluded cow, he thought to himself, that's why last night he was riding my cock whilst you were talking about how lovely Ste is to his former missus Amy.**

**The police would be here soon. He knew that, he'd be the first person they'd question over Danny's murder. He needed to be cool, he needed to be calm but most of all he had to make himself appear as he normally did. When really, and this killed him a little inside to even think like this, he just wanted to sit down and weep.**

**He might have killed Danny, and he might appear to be your typical gangster who doesn't give a flying fuck about anyone or anything and whilst this is true, because after all you have to look out for number one, he does have feelings and he'd never ever have thought in all his wildest dreams that he'd actually murder someone. And if he was to have murdered anyone hypothetically it would not have been for love. Fucking love? The only people Brendan loves are himself, Cheryl and his beautiful kid. Love? Fuck off. Sex, yes, bring it on! All the time. But love, nah thanks.**

**That was, of course, until Steven Hay arrived at the club and changed his life forever.**

**Ste Hay was a confused man. Why was he? In bed with Rae? He didn't like her, he didn't even find her attractive. When he woke up of a night the only person he'd want next to him was Brendan Brady. But yet, it's easy. Rae is easy. All he has to do is she is pretty, and she's on her knees sucking him off whilst hes imaging it's Brendans lips around his member and not some teenage slut. **

**But Brendan was being a cock. There was no other way to describe him. It wasn't easy for Ste either- he'd never imagine that he'd fall in love with a man. He'd always love Amy- and in a way he will always love Amy. But when Brendan walked into his life, he had no idea just how dramatically his life would change. He'd always imagined he would end up marrying Amy and he'd have a few more little Ste Hay's running around the place. But there was something so exciting.. so dangerous.. so erotic but yet so special about Brendan that made him want to drop everything and anyone just for a taste of the Irishman's lips. Because he'd been kissed alot in the past, but nothing and he meant it, nothing, compared to the way Brendan kissed him. It made his knee's feel weak, his cock aroused and just made him feel like he was in heaven. **

**But Brendan was messed up. There was obviously something very wrong with him because for the first couple of time's they'd kissed and had sex, Brendan hit him. Like physically hit him and he still hadn't explained why he had done it. And now it was basically over. The fun, the passion, the love was all gone because Brendan was too fucking scared to reveal to the world that he was a flamer.**

**So Ste had decided. That no matter how much he loved Brendan and wanted to be with him. And ever much he wanted to share every physical emotion with him, he had to forget him. Brendan didn't love him and he probably never would. And despite Brendan rocking his world for a few months, in more ways the one, the time was too move on. He had to his kids Leah and Lucas to think about but he also had himself to think about. He was tired of being of hurt emotionally and physically. The time was to move on and hopefully find a man who'd love him and would want the world to know they were an item. He deserved that. **

**But first, the first thing he had to do, was fucking get rid of Rae.**

**The knock on the door was not unexpected but it still made him jump. Downing his glass of whiskey, he opened the door to Ethan Scott, the local policeman.**

**"Hello there DC Eye Candy, and what do I owe the pleasure of this?"**

**Brendan smiled an unreadable smile at him whilst Ethan closed the door behind him.**

**"I know you killed Danny Houston" Ethan smirked at Brendan as he poured himself another glass of whiskey "And you know what? I should have known right away!"**

**Brendan smiled at Ethan trying to show him that Ethan's words were bollocks and didn't scare him but he could have sworn his hands were shaking. Fuck! Don't do this now Brendan. Don't fuck this up! Brendan laughed awkwardly "What? Me? Kill Danny Houston, why on earth would you assume that?".**

**Ethan walked closer to Brendan, who was now sitting on a stool trying to hide his shaking hands. "Instincts. And the fact that Warren Fox has agreed to write a statement for me confirming that you, yes you, murdered Danny Houston in cold blood".**

**Brendan was furious. "What the actual fuck are you on about? Your wasting my time. I have paperwork to do". He downed the rest of the whiskey and he was pretty sure that Ethan had by now clocked his shaking hands. "I'm not a murderer. I'M NOT A FUCKING MURDERER!". Taking a deep breath, Brendan stood up.**

**"Warren is down the station now writing a statement. He has agreed to stand in the dock and tell the jury that he witnessed you murdering Danny. The police will be here in just under an hour to arrest you Brendan and your be going down for a very long time". Ethan smirked at him, walking ever closer still to Brendan. "But from what I hear, you like that. Going down I mean".**

**"Get the fuck out of my club you fucking bastard!" Brendan raged at Ethan "How dare you make up these lies in order for me to cry and crack up. Well guess what Sonny Jim you have FAILED. I am not scared. You.. " he said pointing at Ethan "are insignificant to me. I couldn't give a fuck about you. I didn't kill Danny Houston and Warren Fox has got another thing coming if he's going to try and frame me".**

**Ethan began to walk towards the door of the club. "You know Brendan" he said looking at the Irish club owner "I like you. I hate what your about and I hate that your a murderer but.. " he thought for a moment but thought fuck it. Brendan's going down for a long time so there's no point in even being scared of him. "I like the fact that after everything you killed Danny for love".**

**Brendan stopped dead. "What are you talking about DC Eye Candy?". **

**"Steven Hay I believe. I know. I'm not blind. I can see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. You love him and he loves you.. " Ethan stopped for a moment, looking at Brendan but smiled anyway "It's good, you know, you make a somewhat weird but fasnicating couple. But aunty's a psychologist- she'd have a field day writing about you. But anyway. The police will be in an hour.. "**

**Brendan didn't even try and hide whatever the fuck emotion he was feeling right now. "What are you saying Ethan?" it was the first time Brendan had used the cooper's real name and it left a horrid taste on his tounge. **

**"Run" Ethan said simply "Get your man and get the fuck out of Hollyoaks".**

**And then he left. **

**"But why? I thought you loved me?" Rae whinged as Ste told her to, in no uncertain terms, fuck off. **

**"I'm sorry" Ste lied "But there's someone else.. I don't love you.. But we can be friends, I hope?" Ha. Right.**

**Rae looked fuming. "You took advantage of me! Your a bastard!"**

**Ste couldn't help but laughed. "Took advantage of you? Your off your rocker there love. I only offered you a bite of my sausage sandwich and you had pratically removed your knickers". Usually Ste didn't really like using vicious remarks for someone to leave but Rae was beginning to grate on his last nerve.**

**"That's an awful thing to say!" Rae dramatically replied as if she was auditioning for, and failing, a role in a West End theatre. "I love you Ste, please don't hurt me like this? I want to have your babies!"**

**Ste just walked to the door and opened it. "I'm sorry for hurting you Rae, I really am. But I don't love you. And it would be wrong to string you along" and it would be wrong for me to abuse my dick in such a way again. Gosh, what was he thinking, shagging Rae bloody Wilson?**

**Rae stormed out of the flat. "You will regret this Ste, you prick! You will regret this!" and she left and Ste breathed a huge sigh of relief. **

**He was about to sit down on his sofa when he heard a loud knock on his door. That fucking Rae.. I oughta slap her.. **

**"Fuck off Rae what the fuck do you.. " Ste shouted but stopped dead as it wasn't Rae at the door. It was Brendan. And he was carrying a suitcase. And had he been.. crying? Surely not?**

**"We're going" Brendan frantically said as he walked into Ste's flat "Pack your bags. We need to get the fuck out of Hollyoaks and fast".**

**"What?" Ste replied. Like hello? What the fuck? **

**"I'm going. Now. To Ireland. Your coming with me" Brendan had gone into Stes bedroom and was flinging stuff out of one of his drawers "To Ireland. Out of Hollyoaks. I need to go.. I'll explain on the way".**

**"No you fucking won't Brendan? What the fuck? I can't leave Hollyoaks.. I have my kids here.. and why would I want to go to Ireland, with you, when you can't even bare to touch me in public?" Ste asked as Brendan continued to bung some of Ste's stuff into his own suitcase. "Where the fuck is your passport? I'll buy you a new wardrobe when we get to Ireland but I'll have to get a new credit card with my new alias. Hi, by the way" Brendan said, turning briefly to face Ste. "I'm now Liam Jones".**

**"What? Can you stop going through my drawers and explain why the fuck we have to go? I can't go Brendan.. Not with you".**

**Brendan stopped shuffling through the drawers and turned around to face Ste holding up a blue dildo. "Really, Ste? Really?"**

**Ste turned crimson. "Shit. But fuck that, what are you going on about.. You have to run? Why do you have to run?"**

**Brendan sighed and sat on Ste's bed. "I killed a man Ste. I killed Danny Houston and the police.. well there be here to arrest me soon.. And I have to go but I'm not going without you Ste because I lo.. " he stopped. He couldn't say it. Could he?**

**Ste looked horrified. "You killed Danny? Why? Why did you killed Danny? Fuck, the police will be here! And your touching my stuff! Oh my God. Brendan your a psycho! Get out of my flat! Murderer.. ". Ste was stopped in his tracks as Brendan shoved the dildo in his mouth.**

**"Listen Ste" Brendan sighed "I killed Danny because he said some awful stuff about you.. I lost it.. I don't know why I killed him but my body just reacted to his slagging of you. I didn't even feel guilty" Brendan said as Ste took the dildo out of his mouth "Because I love you".**

**He never saw it coming. The declaration of love. Not at all. But it felt great. But could he really run, run away from Amy, from his kids, from his life? to be with a man who had murdered someone.**

**"Steven" Brendan said passionatly "I fucking love you man. Come with me.. Please".**

**Ste didnt answer. Instead, he pushed Brendan up against the wall. "You love me? I love you! And you know I do! I'll come with you. Maybe I'm making the biggest mistake of my life.. But I love you Brendan and I cant imagine my life without you" Ste then proceeded to undo Brendans buttons on his jeans "But before we go, I want you to fuck me. On my bed. Fuck me like you mean it.. "**

**Brendan was both a mixture of horrified and deeply aroused at Stes masterfulness. And as Ste dug into his boxers and tugged at his now erect cock, he couldnt help but smile. "Oh you want me to fuck you then?" Brendan smiled and took back control. There was only so much being bossed around his ego could take. Pushing Ste onto the bed and taking of his jeans and boxers in the process he said "Of fucking course!".**

**The sex was frantic, fast and erotic. It only lasted five minutes but as Brendan thrust in and out of Ste's tight arse he muttered the words "I love you Stephen and I can't wait to start our now life in Ireland.. ".**

**Looking out of the plane window with his Irish hunk by his side Ste was wandering what the hell he was going to do. He'd explain everything to Amy once the pair of them were settled in Ireland but Ste had a feeling they wouldn't settle in Ireland. It would be too dangerous, they'd probably be on the run for years. And yes, possibly losing his kids because of his love for a murderer was probably something many people would feel disgusted with and Ste agreed with them. It was wrong. It was vile and it was vulgar. **

**But as Brendan took Stes hand into his own and smiled that fucking lush smile- he knew he had made the right decision.**


End file.
